


Just a Crush

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snow-leopardfetishist Can I request a crowley x reader where she’s had a hell of a crush for a while but always hid it, especially when she was around him and the boys for hunts but he ends up figuring out? Smut and fluff please? ♡♡♡





	Just a Crush

The butterflies in your stomach were going nuts. You were sitting in the back of the Impala next to Crowley. Why didn’t he just snap to where the hunt was? He could save himself the trouble of being stuck in the car with the three of you. Using your hoodie as a pillow, you closed your eyes, head leaning on the door. Anything to avoid talking too much around him.

You’d had a crush on him for ages. As far as you knew, you’d done really well hiding it around him and the boys. He was the King of Hell, and you were sure that you were just another ‘bloody buffoon’ in his eyes. Kicking off your shoes, you pulled your feet up next to you to get comfortable. You heard Dean chuckle, and knew he was shaking his head. “Can’t see how she’s comfortable back there.” He mused.

“She’s _usually _stretched out. She’s not because we have Crowley.” Sam pointed out. “If he wasn’t back there, she’d be stretched out.”

“Is that your _polite _way of telling me to sod off?” Crowley snapped.

Sam shifted in his seat to face Crowley. “No. I was stating a fact. Y/N usually lays down in the backseat for a nap on long drives. She _hates _being stuck sitting for too long, and naps make it seem like it’s much shorter than it is.” With that, he turned back to the front. Crowley glanced at you, curled up into yourself, but said nothing.

You’d splurged for a different motel room than the boys. Especially if Crowley was going to be coming and going. A girl needed some privacy. Aka alone time. You had a couple hours until they wanted to head out for the day, so you decided to take matters into your own hands. Literally.

The door was locked, and chained, so you weren’t worried about anyone walking in. You stripped down to nothing and laid down on your bed. Your hands brushed over your nipples, your mind picturing the gorgeous man in the well tailored suit. It wouldn’t take much to get you off, you were wound up.

Your fingers dipped between your folds, barely touching your clit as you moved towards your entrance. Moving your fingers between the two spots, you closed your eyes and bit your lip. You moaned lightly, trying to draw this out. Curling two fingers into yourself, you gasped. You sped up your movements, wanting to cum already. You imagined what it would be like to have Crowley deep inside you. That did it. “_Crowley_! Fuck!” Your eyes shot open as you realized that you’d said that way too loudly. The boys were on the other side of the wall, and you were hoping Crowley was elsewhere. Scrambling out of bed, you darted into the bathroom and shut the door. Your face was bright red. Half from your recent orgasm, half from embarrassment.

Swallowing, you turned on the water and slipped under the water. It was a bit cooler than your usual temp, but you needed it. Badly. Leaning your hands on the wall in front of you, letting the water cascade from your head, down your back. You eyes were closed, and your head was down, so you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings.

“Imagine my _surprise _when I heard my name being cried out in bliss, and I didn’t even the _pleasure _of being there.” Your eyes snapped open when you heard Crowley. Your whole body turned a light shade of pink. “Something you want to tell me, love?”

You started shaking, his tone holding no clue as to whether he was amused, turned on, or upset. He was too damn calm! Peeking around the shower curtain, your eyes went wide. There stood Crowley, completely naked, wearing nothing but a smirk. Your mouth went dry as you felt yourself become wetter at the sight. His cock stood proud, already hard.

“_Well_?” He chuckled, stepping forward. “I asked if there was something that you wanted to tell me?”

Nodding, you licked your lips, your eyes darting to his member. “Uh, I’ve…um…had one fucking hell of a crush on you.” You spit it out quickly, your stomach turning over and over.

He stepped in behind you. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, now _was _it?” His fingers traced up your arms. “Now that the Winchesters, and myself, are _fully _aware of who you think of when touching yourself- mind if I have a go?” His fingers gripped your hair, pulling you in for a bruising kiss. You melted into him, your arms wrapping around his neck. As he pulled away, his teeth scraped your lip gently. His hand slipped between the two of you, his eyes never leaving yours as one finger moved between your folds. “So wet for me already, eh, pet?” He asked, his voice low and husky. All you could do was moan and nod. “I’ll leave the choice to you- here, your motel bed, or my chambers in hell. Keep in mind that those two knuckleheads are on the other side of that wall.” There was a glint in his eyes as he said that.

You thought about it for a moment before you spoke. “Bed. _Now_.” You panted.

“Atta girl.” He chuckled, reaching around you and turning off the water. His hands moved to grip your ass, lifting you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, his erection slipping between your folds. “I’ve wanted get between those amazing legs since the moment I saw you.” He growled, dropping you on the bed. You looked up at him, your eyes glazed over with lust. His eyes trailed down your body, and he groaned when he saw your legs spread open for him.

Crowley dropped to his knees, his face level with your sex. He wasted no time, delving right towards your folds. His tongue went right to your clit, making you jerk. You were already sensitive from your earlier orgasm, and then seeing him was another nudge. His eyes watched your body as he slipped in two fingers, moaning against you. “Fuck!” You panted. “Please, Crowley. Please fuck me!” You begged. He sucked your clit once more, sending you over the edge before he pulled away.

Opening your eyes, you came face to face with the King of Hell. He was over you, resting between your legs. His lips met yours, his tongue asking for entrance. You granted it, moaning into the kiss as you tasted yourself. He slowly slid into you, both of you groaning at the feeling. Once he was completely in, he smirked at you. You were about to ask what the look was for when he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Your back arched as you gripped his arms.

His pace never slowed, his hips hitting your thighs with such force that you’d have bruises the next day. He pulled you to his chest, lifting you. Without a word, he turned and sat on the bed, slowly laying back. You got the hint and rolled your hips. His hands massaged your breasts, every now and then he would pinch a nipple. “Oh, Crowley.” You gasped, leaning forward and biting his shoulder.

“Cum for me, love.” He ground out, so close himself.

You moaned in response, grinding down on him. “Crowley!” You clenched.

Moments later, he kept your bodies close together, his cock pulsing inside of you, filling you up. He rolled you to your side, a smile on his face.

“That…wow.” You chuckled. Your smile faltered for a moment. “Was this just a one time thing between us?” You asked quietly, not wanting to read more into it than was there.

“I bloody well hope not.” He replied, not exactly angry, but not pleased. It was oddly arousing. “Not when there are so many things to try. So many places to go….” You grinned, laughing. “And that smile.”


End file.
